


You're okay

by Emiliana11



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec, Blood mentioned, Hurt Magnus, M/M, Romance, Worried Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliana11/pseuds/Emiliana11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an attack in Brooklyn yesterday. Circle members had hunted down warlocks and Alec was not informed about this. And Magnus was involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. A new story from me. Enjoy. Not beta read, all mistakes are mine. The characters are not, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

It had been a horrible day. Too much work, too much of complaints from his mother, too much of everything really.

And to top it all, Alec had not seen nor heard from Magnus in two days. And this got the young Nephilim worried.

He had tried to give Magnus a call earlier that day but received no answer. Maybe the high warlock was busy. Alec knew that sometimes he had multiple appointments a day so maybe he was just too exhausted to give Alec a call. 

Or he had gotten bored of the Shadowhunter.

The second option made Alec’s heart squeeze painfully. If no more incidents occurred today, he would visit Magnus this evening just to make sure he was okay.

Alec was just on his way from the training room to the office, when he heard the conversation.

“Did you hear about the attack yesterday? Pretty bad from what I heard.”

Alec knew the voice, what was the name of the Shadowhunter? Steven? Stephan? Stephan, yes that was his name. The other voice he recognized immediately. 

“Which one are you talking about? We had at least six demon attacks yesterday.” Raj.

“The one in Brooklyn with the Circle members. The hunt for the warlocks?”

Alec stopped dead in his tracks. Hunt? Warlocks? In Brooklyn?! Alec felt his blood run cold.

“Seriously? I thought everyone at the institute knew about that one. Especially since Alec Lightwood is well … you know.” “What exactly are you going at Stephan? You do know that I do not have time for this, I have reports to write and demon activities to check.” Raj interrupted a bit unkindly.

Alec would have done that too, if he would not be too occupied with listening to learn what Stephan knew about this attack. 

“I heard there was a warlock-meeting yesterday, in Brooklyn. Turned out this meeting was actually a trap. A lot of warlocks together, the perfect opportunity for the circle members to attack and slaughter them. Must have been like a bloodbath. Let me tell you it was not a nice scene to clear off. A lot of dead bodies, circle members and warlocks alike.”

All air left Alec’s lungs, if he still had any left the next sentence would punch it right out of him.

“Who knows, maybe there will be a new High warlock of Brooklyn soon.”

Without thinking, Alec moved. He had just been around the corner of the corridor where the other two Shadowhunters had been talking. And the next thing he knew, he had griped Stephan on his color and had pushed him against the next wall of the institute. 

The audible gasp that was coming from Raj, Alec only registered barely. His eyes were hard and spoke of hate and anger.

“You have 10 seconds to explain why in the angels name this attack was not reported to me?!”

Alec felt his breath come short, anger rushing through his veins and panic clouded his mind.

“Alec … I … it was not me that was in charge of this mission.”  
Stephan tried to justify himself.

“I do not care who was in charge of this mission! I do not remember a report of it at all! If it would have been reported correctly the whole institute would know with Valentine and the circle rising. I knew nothing, and so did my sister and my parabatei. Because IF they knew they would have informed me immediately!”

Alec increased the pressure he had on Stephan’s throat. In the back of his mind he heard Raj trying to calm him down.

“Alec, please let him down! You are overreacting. You …” Raj could not even finish his sentence. The cold furry in Alec’s eyes that fell on said Shadowhunter for a second were enough to keep his mouth shut.

“Overreacting? I am overreacting? If I heard you correctly my boyfriend (and yes Alec had absolutely no problem with calling Magnus that) was attacked by circle members! Yesterday! And you assumed that there is the possibility of a new High warlock of Brooklyn! You do not tell me I am overreacting!”

Alec’s eyes turned back to Stephan. 

“And you will tell me exactly what happened yesterday. Without leaving anything out. And you will tell me right NOW!”

Alec had not realized that he was downright shouting. And that the scene hat attracted visitors. 

“Alec? Alec what is wrong? Oh by the angel put him down!” He barely heard Izzy’s voice, too absorbed in his furry.

For good measure he closed his eyes a friction, slitting them, giving him an even more dangerous aura.

“I. Am. Listening.” The young Shadowhunter said through clenched teeth. He saw Stephen swallowing.

“I … we were called to a Café in Brooklyn. Jackson, Mika, Ari and me. Something about an attack, we did not know that circle members were involved at first. When we arrived at the scene the fight was as good as over. We killed the last two standing circle members. The place was covered by blood and dead bodies. There were at least 12 circle members, I do not know how many dead warlocks exactly. Magnus Bane was there.”

Alec growled and Izzy gasped.

“And?” Alec urged him on.

“Some of the warlocks were hurt, I think. Bane was alive when we arrived I swear! It was chaotic, with the remaining warlocks all fuzzing around. He said something about taking care of his kind, I think. We should take care of the dead bodies of the circle members, and report the incident to the institute. The next time I turned around, he and the warlocks that were still alive were gone.”

“Was he hurt?” It sounded more like a command than a question. “Was Magnus hurt?!”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Stephen was quick to answer.

“Yes! Yes he was hurt. I do not know the extent but yes. And he looked exhausted.”

Alec would not have thought that he could get any angrier, but he could. Without thinking Alec smashed Stephen back against the wall, his head colliding painfully with it.

“Alec!” The next second Alec was away from Stephen, said boy lying half on the floor while holding his head. 

“Alec! Alec calm the fuck DOWN! This is not helping anyone!”

Focusing his strength, Alec freed himself from the grip his parabatei had on him. When did Jace arrive at the scene? He did not know. When he turned to Jace, said one was looking at him like he saw him for the very first time. Granted, Alec had never been SO angry in his whole life.

“Alec, brother by the angel you have to dial down a notch. He is not worth it.” Jace tried to get Alec to calm down a bit, it did not work one bit.

“Dial down a notch?! Jace this happened yesterday! It was not reported to me, us! Why the fucking hell was it not reported? This is important! And I know as much as you do that the whole institute knows about my relationship with Magnus. So I get the feeling that it was not not reported by accident but purposely!”

He looked back at the Shadowhunter that was still on the ground.

“You know what, you are right. He is not worth it.” Looking back to Jace and his sister, recognizing Clary standing right behind them looking worried, he went on.

“Here is what it going to happen. You three will question everyone that was involved in this mission. You will question them about what happened and more importantly why they did not report it. You will find out who was in charge of this mission and keep him locked up somewhere I don’t car where until I come back. You will inform our parents of what happened. I will go to Magnus right now and check if he is okay. You and anyone else will only call me if it is an absolute emergency. I expect the report on my desk when I return. And in case it was not clear enough let me make it clear. This. Is. An. Order!”

Looking back one last time before Alec stormed out of the institute he told Stephan “Pray to the angel that Magnus is not dead.”

And with this, he was out of the door, running full speed towards Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you for your comments ^^  
> Wow so many of you suggest Maryse is behind this … well I have to admit I do not really like her in the show. 
> 
> So here is the second and last part to this story. Enjoy.

When Alec entered the loft of the high warlock of Brooklyn, he had his bow raised, just in case.  
The whole run there was like a dizzy memory for Alec, he had registered that his legs took him as fast as they could carry him to Magnus. Alec remembered the cold night air rushing past him, all he heard was his heartbeat and his harsh breathing. Thank the angel for strength and stamina runes. 

He had tried several times to call Magnus on his phone but it was the same as the last two days, he got no answer.

So with his heart in his throat Alec entered Magnus loft, taking in his surroundings. Everything was neat, no sign of a fight or something unusual. 

Calming down a bit, Alec proceeded through the place, eyes darting left and right. 

“Magnus?” He called tentatively and listened.

Nothing, no answer.

Checking the living room showed that it was empty. No trace of Magnus or an enemy. So Alec wanted to breath in a bit but when his eyes fell to the floor he felt like throwing up. 

Blood. On the floor. 

Swallowing hard against the fear that tried to grip his heart Alec called out to his love again.

“Magnus?!” Still nothing.

Following the trail of blood it guided the young Shadowhunter towards the master bedroom.  
When he entered the room, Alec barely kept himself from letting his bow drop to the floor.

“MAGNUS!” 

Said warlock was lying on their bed, eyes closed, unconscious.

Without waiting a moment longer Alec ran towards him, absently placing his bow beside the bed, within his reach in case he needed it again.

The warlock still had his clothes from the battle on if the many places his blouse and pants were ripped were any indication. And even more proof was the blood that covered several places of his clothing. The warlock’s hair was a mess, as was his makeup. He was pale, sickly pale, brows slightly furrowed, lips a gap apart. He looked drained. It broke Alec’s heart.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice wavered as he called the warlocks name and still got no reaction. 

He reached out tentatively, his palm hesitantly cupping the warlocks check. It felt cold to the touch.  
His other hand glided towards Magnus pulse, afraid to check. 

Alec’s shoulders slumped with relief when he felt the weak but steady thumping under his fingertips. 

Assured that his warlock was still alive, Alec tried again to wake him up. Cradling his face between both of his hands he called out his name.

“Magnus. Magnus Wake up. Please Magnus. Love, you have to wake up. Please, please love for me. Wake up. Wake up!”

When he saw said warlock stir, his brows slightly frowning together and his eyelids flutter open, Alec let out an audible breath. “Magnus.”

Slowly, oh so slowly Magnus eyes opened, still blinking as if he had trouble to focus on anything.

“Magnus can you hear me? I am here. It’s okay. I am here.”

Alec saw how Magnus cat-eyes began to focus on his face, looking still dead tired.

“Alexander?” It sounded slurred and full of sleep.

“Yes Magnus, it’s me, I am here.”

Magnus blinked a few times, his eyes shifting ever so slightly. 

“Are you … okay? Did … did something … happen?”

The warlock could not even form a complete sentence, Alec felt like crying. Of cause Magnus would be worried about him before he worried about himself. Shaking his head slightly, Alec assured him that he was fine.

“I am fine. You are the one who is hurt. I am so sorry I did not know. I just found out today that you were attacked yesterday. I would have come right away I swear. I was so worried when I heard that you were attacked. I am so sorry I was not here sooner. Are you still hurt? Have you healed yourself?”

The young Nephilim had to concentrate not to speak to fast and not to let his worry show in his voice. Even though he was sure that he did not do a good job at hiding how worried he was for Magnus. 

“Sis fine. You did not know. There were … too many of them. Could defend most of us. Got not hurt … that badly.”

His eyes dropped again. 

“Magnus? No no no no no. Stay awake. Are you still injured?”

He saw how much effort it took Magnus to keep his eyes open. But he needed to know if there were injuries that still needed treatment. 

”Just … a few … scratches. Nothing bad. Don’t … worry. Just need … sleep … regain … energy.”

And with that piece of information Alec could work. Taking both of Magnus hands in his own, he practically begged the warlock.

“Take my strength. Use it to at least heal yourself properly.”

A tired smile tugged ad Magnus lips. “Not necessary. Just … need sleep.”

“Yes it is necessary. You always want to heal me whenever I come home having bad injuries. You even heal them when there are just scratches and I tell you it is not necessary. But you do it anyway. Now please, Magnus I am begging you. Take my strength to heal yourself. It may not be necessary in your eyes, but it is in mine. Love please.”

While speaking Alec’s head had moves closer towards Magnus. He could stare into the tired breathtaking golden cat-eyes, his lips only centimeters apart. He could taste Magnus breath in his mouth and already started to feel dizzy.

But he had to concentrate, he had to convince Magnus to take some of his strength no matter how strong his desire to touch his lips to the warlock ones was burning in his veins. 

“Please.” It was only a whisper, breathed against the warlock’s lips. He could see how Magnus pupils were dilating, a well-known emotion coming to life within his eyes besides Love, lust.

“Okay.” He barely heard it but in the next second Alec felt a slight pull deep inside of him. A clear signal that Magnus tried to take his strength.

Alec took a deep breath, and let go. With the air that was slowly leaving his lips right through the soft lips of the warlock, the Shadowhunter felt his strength being drawn from him.

It still felt strange but not like the last time when Magnus took his strength, when he was healing Luke. Back then he could feet the pull, stronger than this time and it felt slightly uncomfortable. He had wanted to help the warlock who had been at the end of his powers back then, but he still was somewhat reserved and so the connection that had built between their hands had caused him a slight pain.

This time however, there was no pain, a slight pull yes, but no pain. This time he felt like he had become one with Magnus, his wish to help Magnus so overwhelmingly strong. He could feel Magnus heartbeat within his own chest and how it grew stronger, feet his breath on his lips that grew faster and deeper. 

Alec could practically see the scratches disappearing, leaving nothing but flawless skin. Magnus skin was gaining his healthy color, the dark bags under his eyes fading away.

He could feel Magnus whole being getting stronger by the second and finally Alec felt his worry disappearing.

He saw Magnus lips turning into a smile as his nervousness washed away. He could only assume that like he could feel Magnus, that Magnus could feel him too with all the love and worry he held for the warlock. 

“Kiss me.”

As if Alec would be able to deny his lover anything. Without hesitation Alec smashed his lips against the warlocks, opening the sinful lips immediately and letting his tongue glide past them into Magnus hot mouth. 

By the angel how he had missed this, had missed Magnus. The fear he felt when he heard about him being attacked and the fact that he had not heard from him, Alec had assumed the worst. But having the man he loved more than anything in his arms, alive and breathing, it was nearly too much.

He felt Magnus hands giving his own free just to feel them moving behind his back and holding him tight against the lithe body beneath him. When had Magnus moved to lay back down onto the sheets? 

Alec found his arms resting beside the warlocks head, supporting his weigh so he would not crush the other. 

And by the angel Alec wanted nothing more than to push Magnus deeper into the silky sheets, to make sure that he was really okay now, that he had not lost him.

But he knew that him giving the high warlock his strength was just like a drop of water on a hot stone. He needed rest. And so did Alec. The result of the last two days and the commotion from this day, coupled with his worry and him giving Magnus his strength had left him exhausted. And when he was cradled in his lovers arms, safe, all of that came crashing down.

When the lovers broke apart they were breathless. Alec moved his head to lay it on Magnus shoulder, hiding his face in the others neck. Breathing deeply, inhaling the sweet scent that was unmistakably Magnus, he wound his arms around the others torso, keeping him pressed flush against his own body. 

“You are okay.” 

His voice held all the relief that he felt. Magnus arms tightened even more around him, grounding him.

“Yes, Alexander. I am okay now. I am okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it. I hope you are not disappointed that did not discuss the issue of who is at fault that the information was not delivered to Alec, but to be honest this was not part of the story I had in mind. It did not matter to me who was responsible for the lack of communication, and Maryse was not the first choice if I HAD to choose. I hope you liked this chapter anyway. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that was all for now. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
